


X2

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Park, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Roller Coaster, after high school AU, roller coaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “this is my first time on a roller coaster and you’re sitting next to me and i don’t know you but i’m fuCKING SCARED CAN I HOLD YOUR HAND PLEASE”</p><p> or </p><p>the one where Stiles sits next to a hot guy on a roller coaster and ends up holding his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X2

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically this could still be with werewolves, I don't really make a distinction one way or the other. 
> 
> I do not give my permission to have writing posted on any other site. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ALSO! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A POSSIBLE SEQUEL :-3

“Aw, man.  Doesn’t look like we are going to have enough time to make it, let’s go,” Stiles says as he walks past Scott and Allison.  Allison grabs his arm before he can get too far, however.

“Stiles, you promised!” Allison says, giving him puppy dog eyes, but since he is used to dealing with the all-time puppy dog eyes champion, Scott McCall, it has little to no effect on him.  “I rode the Drop of Doom with you, you promised to ride the X2 with me.”

Stiles had been thrilled when Scott and Allison mentioned taking a trip down to SoCal to hit up Six Flags after graduation.  He hadn’t been since he was a kid, way before he was tall enough to ride any of the roller coasters in the park.  After that his mom got sick and then his dad couldn’t really take time off and next thing you know, Stiles is a 18 year old high school graduate with no roller coaster experience.

“How can you compare the Drop of Doom to this 3,600 foot long roller coaster of death?”

“Actually, its 3,610 feet,” Scott says, pointing to the sign for the X2 which boasts its an innovative fifth dimension coaster, with 360 degree rotating seats, a 200 foot drop and state-of-the-art audio, visual, and sensory effects.  When Allison elbows him in the ribs, he continues with, “But you won’t notice how long it is, since its so fast.”

“Thanks, Scotty, that helps a lot,” Stiles struggles to say past the lump in his throat.

“Oh come on guys, we’ve been on all the other rides, how bad can this one be,” Allison mentions, as she grabs both guys by the arms and drags them up the walk way to the end of the waiting line.

They reach the line of people, and Stiles almost forgets about the certain death awaiting him because there is a Greek God standing last in line.  He’s wearing a black shirt that’s hugging his broad shoulders like a second skin, falling loosely around a trim waist.  His dark jeans are even tighter than his shirt, looking almost like they are painted on.  Stiles is trying to figure out how that man got into them and how hard it would be for Stiles to get him out of them when he hears someone call his name.  Someone who is not Scott or Allison.  He manages to pry his eyes off the ass of the dark haired Adonis long enough to see one of his former classmates waving at him - from right next to his wet dream of a man.

“Cora,” he stammers, bringing his hand up to wipe his mouth, hoping he wasn’t drooling.  “What are you doing here?”

Cora gives him a _you got to be kidding me_ look before giving Allison a hug.  “My brother and sister brought me down as a graduation present.  We used to come all the time when Mom and Dad were alive.”

“THAT’S your brother?” Stiles says, eyes returning to the ass, uh, man, in front of them.

“What Stiles means to say is, sorry, he didn’t mean it like that.  We just didn’t expect to see anyone from BH High down here,” Scott covers for Stiles.

“Oh, hey its fine.”  Cora shrugs, before turning to her siblings.  “Laura, Derek, this is Scott, Allison, and Stiles from school.”

Stiles may have seen the back of Derek Hale, but he was not prepared for the front.  He had his arms crossed over a chest that looked hard as a rock, but like it would still be a nice rock to lay your head on, whatever, it made sense to Stiles.  His sculptured jaw was covered in stubble, stubble that Stiles wanted rubbed all over his whole body.  His eyes could pass for any color on a landscape during a sunny day, just dancing colors of greens, blues, and some browns, or hazels, or whatever color that was.  But best of all were his fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows, which were currently about halfway up his forehead.

“STILES!”  Cora says, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“Huh, yea, what?”  Stiles replies, shaking his head a bit.

“Cora was just telling us how you made Salutatorian and got a full ride to your first choice college?”  Laura said, chuckling.

“Yea, I mean,”  Stiles says, coughing slightly, adverting his eyes from the perfect physical specimen of man in front of him, “Our friend Lydia got Valedictorian, she would have ripped my eyeballs out if I made her share the title, so I figured I would save myself the trouble and settle for second place.”

Was Stiles imagining it or did Derek look slightly surprised by that?

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Laura says.

“Stiles is the reason I graduated on time and got into college,”  Scott says, slapping his best friend on the back.

“Aw, Scotty, you did all the work, I just had to bribe you with something so you would finally watch the Star Wars movies with me.”

Stiles hears a snort, then sees Laura backhand Derek in the arm.  “You’ll have to excuse my brother, he was raised by wolves.”  Derek then rolls his eyes and turns back around to wait in line.

“Nah, its fine,” Stiles says, giving his back one last look before joining the conversation with the others about college plans.

************

After 35 minutes of talking with the newly expanded group, they finally make it to the platform and Stiles is officially freaking out.  The ride only sits two people side by side and all day, of course, Scott and Allison always sit by each other, letting Stiles get stuck by himself or with a stranger.

“Come on Scotty, you’ve been riding with Allison alllll day, I don’t wanna get stuck on this ride with a stranger!”  Stiles pleads with Scott, while they wait for the cars to return for them to get on.

“But you won’t be riding with a stranger.”

“You’re going to ride with me?” Stiles starts to feel a little bit better.  Scott won’t judge him when he holds his hand if he gets scared.

“No, I’m riding with Allison, Cora is riding with Laura, so that leaves you and Derek,”  Scott says, wrapping his arm around Allison’s shoulder.

Stiles response is drowned out by the sound of the coaster returning.  Before he can say anything else he is being pushed down and strapped in a seat next to Derek Hale.

“So um, have you, uh, rode this before?”  Stiles asks, looking over his shoulder braces at Derek... who actually looks like he is in pain.  “Derek?”

Derek seems to snap out of it and gives a small shake of his head, “I’ve been trying avoid this one all day.”

Stiles is stunned, how could someone who looks and acts like Derek Hale, be afraid of a roller coaster?  It actually makes him feel a little bit better about being afraid himself.

The platform brakes release, and suddenly they are moving forwards... well, backwards... they are facing backwards as the roller coaster is going forwards up the hill, while “It had to be you” is playing loudly.

“You can hold my hand if you want to,” Stiles offers to Derek, just before the crest of the hill.  The glare Derek gives Stiles is lost when a look of sheer terror takes over his face as the start their descend and the coaster seats actually turn so they are _staring directly at the ground_.

Not only does the coaster twist, flip, and turn over the track, but their seats also spin in complete circles to make is even more intense.  At one point in time, he even swears there was a flame thrower.  Before Stiles even realizes it happened, they are slowly rolling back into the station and their safety harnesses are releasing.  Stiles however, is still frozen to his seat until he hears the shutter of a camera.  He blinks a couple times before his eyes focus on Scott, Allison, Laura, and Cora, all with their phones out snapping pictures.  

Stiles panics and tries to feel the crotch of his pants, hoping he didn’t pee himself but he can’t move his hand.  He can’t move his hand because Derek has a death grip on his hand and has his head pressed against the seat with his eyes still closed.

He has enough time to think _holy crap, Derek Hale is holding my hand_ when Derek returns to the land of the living and bolts out of the coaster like he was shocked.  Stiles clambers over the seats after him, as the other just laugh and follow behind them.  

The groups separate as they wait around the photo booth to see the pictures from their ride.  Scott and Allison, of course, buy their picture, just like they’ve done all day, as Stiles contemplates how creepy it would be to buy the picture of him and Derek holding hands.  Maybe he can get Scott or Allison to send him the picture they took.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m not buying any today,” Stiles says to the booth attendant standing in front of him.  

“Someone else bought this and asked me to give it to you,”  she says, handing over a picture envelope.

Stiles opens the envelope and sees the picture of him, open mouthed screaming, holding hands with Derek Hale.  He flips the picture over to see a note, _I’d like to hold your hand again, without the coaster -D_ and a phone number.  Stiles stares at it in shock until he feels Scott bump his shoulder.  “What do you got there?”

Stiles looks up, with a smirk on his face, “A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a legit coaster at Six Flags and it sounds terrifyingly awesome.
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave comments and check me out on tumblr! withmyteeth :-)


End file.
